With the rapid development of the automobile industry, electronic control technology has entered the various components of an automobile, and with the increase of the complexity of the structure of the automobile, fault diagnosis and elimination for vehicles have become important technical requirements and security guarantees. The vehicle remote diagnosis can achieve the remote diagnosis and consultation to fault vehicles of inexperienced technicians or non-professional staff, such that the advantage of professional automobile technicians can be brought into full play.
In the existing remote diagnosis technology of vehicles, the professionals obtain vehicle diagnosis data collected by remote diagnosis equipment in the sites of the vehicle through near-end diagnosis equipment, so as to realize the diagnosis for the vehicle fault. This method has the following limitations:
On one hand, the near-end diagnosis equipment is generally professional diagnosis equipment (for example, a professional computer with a special operating system), and the equipment must be stalled with a relevant diagnosis APP or other diagnosis program; in the event of the automobile fault, since ordinary users cannot use these equipment to run the program anytime and anywhere, the convenience is very low, and it is inconvenient for the promotion of the remote diagnosis technology; on the other hand, due to the restriction of network transmission condition, only some simple data interchanges, such as unidirectional document viewing and data reception, and sending some simple commands, etc., can be achieved between near-end diagnosis equipment and remote diagnosis equipment, which cannot be applied to the occasions where the requirement for the real-time performance and complexity of vehicle diagnosis is higher.